


Why need a reason to party?

by Lifelover1989



Series: The very strange relationship of a seith and takover mage [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, What to do when your kinda girlfriend comes back from the dead, and she's not actually dead in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelover1989/pseuds/Lifelover1989
Summary: Who actually needs a reason to throw a party when you're in the fairy tail guild? Not Bickslow. But maybe he does need to look up every now and then.





	Why need a reason to party?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on my other fics that are actually from prompts? Probably. Am I? No, not really. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

To come back from a job and hear ruckus coming from the guild hall wasn’t anything unusual. In fact, if the guild hall wasn’t booming with activities or fights, then you knew one of three things.   
1) Natsu was out of town either on a job or searching for Igneel  
2) Someone/something was threatening Fairy Tail  
3) Someone had died or was currently dying

The Thunder God Tribe was walking towards the guild when what sounded like the start of a party erupted from the guild hall. But what on Earth could they be celebrating? There were no festivals or holidays coming up and how could anyone party without them being there? It simply wasn’t a party without them or at least Evergreen showing off her new look. 

“What on Earth could be going on now?” Evergreen looked over at the other members of her team. “If I didn’t know any better they’re throwing a party just for the sake of having a party.”

Freed gave her a pointed look, “Or there’s a particular rousing fight that’s going on. But seeing as Laxus isn’t here at the moment, it’s highly unlikely.”

“Who cares.” Bickslow gave his trademark grin. “A party’s a party. You’d be stupid to pass a up a reason to drink. Even more stupid to pass up a reason for a little fun. Right babies!?”

“Right!” The babies echoed back at their master. 

When they entered the guild, the first thing Freed and Evergreen noticed was the huge sign above saying ‘Welcome Home Lisanna!’ over the big Fairy Tail insignia with a very much alive Lisanna standing on the second floor with her siblings looking down at everyone. Bickslow remained very much oblivious to that fact and focused on the party and everyone (on the first floor) drinking and having a merry time. 

“Huh. Looks like you were right Ever- ” Bickslow commented while scanning the first floor

“Bickslow, -”

“But, it’s still too early for a fight.” The seith mage interrupted Evergreen. “Nothing wrong with some good old fashioned drinking.”

“Bickslow, I really think that-” This time Freed tried to get his attention.

“But there will be some good fights later, especially with that good for nothing Nab who-”

“Bickslow!” Ever all but yelled at him. She raised on her tiptoes and grabbed his face to make him look up to where his former crush (or rather current because there she was). It took him a couple seconds to process what he was seeing. 

“Mama! Mama Lissy not sleeping!” exclaimed Pappa. Bickslow quickly shushed them and pulled his teammates over to a corner and crouched down a little bit as if that would prevent LIsanna from seeing them. His eyes went back to Lisanna noticed her soul was as bright and as beautiful as ever. There was no way that her body could be possessed by a low level demon.

“That’s not. I mean – how the fuck – she. . . .” He started to stumble over his words as the panic/happiness/utter confusion started to set in. Lisanna was alive? That’s great! Fantastic even. But how? And what the fuck was he going to say to her especially with her siblings right there. 

“She didn’t actually die.” Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow looked over at Erza as she spoke. “She had been transported to another world called Edolas. I’ll fill you guys in later. You might want to say hello, it’s not a loved one comes back from the ‘dead’.” The requip mage gave Bickslow a look which was really confusing because very few people actually knew of Lisanna and Bickslow’s personal relationship, (which they could barely define themselves). 

“Yeah Bickslow, let’s go say hello.” Evergreen smirked. 

“Papa.” The babies circled around Bickslow. “See mama.” 

“Yeah Bickslow,, go see your babies’ mother.”  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
At the start of the party, Lisanna was on the second floor with her siblings just observing her guildmates and how everything and everyone had changed. To some, two years wasn’t a long time, but to the youngest Strauss sibling, it felt like a lifetime and thus could see all the differences that had happened in the guild. 

“I can’t believe how everything’s changed, although I’d say you’ve changed the most Mira.” Lisanna observed as she looked at her older sister saying that last piece. And it was true, Mirajane’s personality did a 180 from just two years ago. 

“You really think so?”

“But it doesn’t matter, in the end Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Ta-”

“Lisanna!”

Behind her all three members of the thunder legion behind her with Freed being the one who had gotten her attention, then looking to the next person who had spoke next, the one person besides her siblings that she’s ached to see since leaving Earthland.

“This is a joyous day, babies!” Bickslow exclaimed with his trademark grin and his tongue coming out of his mouth to show off his guildmark with his dolls around him echoing his words. 

“Joyous! Very joyous!”

“I’m happy to see that you’ve made it back to us in one piece.” Freed told her with an actual sincere smile. 

Evergreen also spoke, “Yes, welcome back Lisanna.”

“The Thunder God Tribe! I’m surprised to see you guys here.” 

At the guild, because you’re never here because you don’t like association with anyone else. But Lisanna left that part out. She looked over at her boyfriend(?) for a nanosecond before Evergreen talked about something about their guild’s name at how she was the most fairy like in the entire guild or something like that. 

The take over mage wanted to look back over at Bickslow, but she didn’t dare to. If she did, she didn’t know what she would do or if she could stop herself from flinging herself over at her just barely boyfriend of two years ago. Lisanna couldn’t quite call him her ex-boyfriend as they never actually broke up and he thought she was dead. 

“I think I’ll go start celebrating my party now, if anyone wants to join me.” She descended down the stairs hoping that Bickslow would take a hint and possibly follow her, but he only followed her with his eyes and stayed glued to his spot while the other members of the Thunder God Tribe went to join in on the festivities and the booze.

But mainly the booze.   
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Hours went by and everyone was passed out from drinking too much or the party itself. Or a mixture of both. Lisanna was asleep snuggled up to her sister when she heard Natsu yell out in her sleep. 

“FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!”  
She opened her eyes to see Lucy flying away from the guild due to the flying fist of her childhood sweetheart.   
What was the saying? . . . . . Ah, yes. 

The more things change the more things stay the same. Lisanna had truly missed him, but not in the way the thought she would when she would sucked into the anima. She missed Natsu like how she missed Gray and Levy and Erza. There was an ache where she thought of all of her friends from Earthland while she was in Edolas. 

She detangled from her sister and looked around the guild. Everyone was passed out and she took this time to sneak away to get some fresh air. As much as she was glad to be back, it was a little suffocating. As much as it hurt, Lisanna had ultimately accepted that she would forever remain in Edolas and never see her friends and family in Earthland. And then one day she is forcibly removed from her new “home” and back into her old one. It was a little much to take in. But she didn’t have much time to even ponder this outside the guildhall when she felt five wooden objects pelt her from the behind. 

“Mama!” The babies all cried and circled around Lisanna, “Mama! Mama not-”

“Shit babbies, you gotta quiet down a little bit or else you’re gonna wake up everyone in the entire guild. You want Mama all to yourselves don’t you?” The dolls all nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Then, you have to be quiet. Everyone will be swarming out because they want Lissy all to themselves too.”  
“Shhhhh. Quiet quiet.” The babbies whispered. But Bickslow knew that they wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for long. They never had been able to stay quiet for long especially when they were excited and today was no exception. 

“Oh, hey Liss-er, um Lisanna. Long time no see, yeah? I-um” But Before Bickslow could get another bumbling word in, Lisanna lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her face buried in him chest. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“Heh, I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
